The Parent Trap
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: <html><head></head>When Riley and Lucas were eighteen they became parents. Six months later they got a divorce. Now fifteen years later their daughters, Lily and Reese, meet at a summer camp and come up with a plan. Will it bring their parents back together? Or will they be torn apart again?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The break-up

A/N: First Girl Meets World fic. Will contain Lucas and Riley children. But may contain a child from either Maya and Farkle or Smackle and Farkle (haven't decided yet so you guys can pick.) Okay on with the story.

...

"I can't believe you Lucas!" An eighteen year old Riley shouted at her eighteen year old husband.

"I didn't do anything Riley!" He defended himself.

"And how do I know that? I know neither one of us wanted to be parents at this age but that doesn't give you a right to have an affair! And with Missy Bradford of all people!"

Yes. They were fighting over Lucas having an "affair" with Missy as Riley came home and found a naked Missy on top of Lucas.

"We didn't do anything! I don't even know how she got in here!"

"How am I supposed to believe you, when I came home and saw her on top of you?"

"I was completely dressed Riley. I was waiting for you to come home."

"How do I know that you were fully dressed? As far as I know your pants could've been off and only covered with the covers!"

Riley sat on the couch crying while Lucas sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Riley," he speaks gently. "On our wedding I took vows. Vows that I take very seriously." Riley just kept crying. "One of those vows, Riley, was that I would never commit adultery. I love you."

"I can't do this anymore." She finally says.

"What?"

"I can't do this. I can't deal with girls throwing themselves at you and them trying to become between us." Lucas laughs a little. "What is it?"

"I remember the day I proposed. You were so insecure about me leaving you that I popped the big question- not that I wasn't already thinking about it. And the day I proposed you told me that you were pregnant."

"Yes." She laughed as well. "You proposed before I told you. I was even more surprised that you didn't propose because you had found out and was waiting for me to tell you."

The two continued to laugh at the memory that after Lucas asked Riley for her hand that Riley told him that she was pregnant. That was one day those two were never going to forget.

"So what now?" Lucas asks.

"A divorce."

"What? But Riley-"

Riley puts her hand signaling for him to stop. "Look Lucas many girls are going to keep trying to come between us and I'm not sure how much of it I can handle. If we get a divorce then we wouldn't have to go through with this anymore."

"But Riley-"

"I've made up my mind Lucas. Even if Missy did as you say that she did-which I believe-I can't keep dealing with her and other girls trying to get you to get them to be the other woman."

"Nothing is going to change your mind is it?" Riley shook her head and Lucas gave a heavy sigh. "Just know that you'll only be the only girl who I'll ever be in love with." He kissed her forehead then both went to bed.

A few months later their divorce was finalized. Lucas-who left New York so he wouldn't think about Riley to much-moved back to Texas.

Riley stayed in New York as that was the only place that she has ever known.

During the divorce the couple split their things fifty-fifty. But in doing so they split up their twin daughters: Lily Friar who went with her father, and Reese Friar, who is being raised by her mother and last name was changed to Matthews.

Over the years the two girls grew up without knowing of the other. Lily became a gymnast and dancer, while living the good old country life with her father and Reese became a cheerleader. Both girls had their mothers pale skin tone and fathers dirty blonde-hair the only difference was that Lily got her fathers blue eyes while Reese got her mothers brown eyes.

But that all changed one fateful day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fifteen years later (Camp Athlete)

Fifteen years later:

Arriving at Camp Athlete a girl who looked very fit and athletic was getting off of the bus and saw her duffel bag on top of the other bags. Growing a smile she went to grab it when another bag was tossed on top of it.

"Ugh." She grunted.

"Need some help?" Two girls with brown hair, pale skin and basketball uniforms approached.

"That would be lovely, yes."

"Here you go," the tallest one says. "By the way what's your name? I'm Amanda."

"Lily. It's nice to meet you Amanda and..."

"Sami." The shorter on says. "Where do come from?"

"Texas. You two?"

"Florida." Amanda says.

"Maine." Sami says. "Hey, who wants to go to the mess hall? I'm starving." Lily and Amanda agree and head to the mess hall for lunch.

After they leave a car pulls up and a girl very similar to Lily in appearance stepped out. She took in the sight. She may be from New York but she was excited to get out in the nature (plus check out their gym for cheerleading.).

An older woman, no more than thirty-three, stepped out from the driver side. She had blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin and wore a black shirt with mini grey hearts, skinny jeans and sneakers.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay her Reese? Because if you don't want to-"

"I'll be fine aunt Maya." Maya grew a small smile. Reese was definitely Riley's and Lucas' daughter. "I'm just upset that Devin couldn't come drop me off as well."

"You know Devin, he did the opposite of what he was told. Now shall I help escort you to your cabin?"

"I'll be fine. Besides you should be going if you want to get back to New York by nine tonight." Nodding the thirty-three year old opened the truck of the car so Reese could get her suitcase and then left.

In the mess hall:

Grabbing their lunch the two twins had no clue that they were next to each other in line only being separated by the camps boss. "Would you like some olives?" She asked Lily.

"Uh...no thank you I'm-I'm allergic." She replies.

"Oh that's a shame. And what about you deary?"

"Oh...no thank you I'm allergic."

"Oh yes...you just told me that." After Lily walked away the elderly woman muttered how she must be seeing double because of the heat.

"Hey Reese," one her new friends, Jamie, says. "You up for some fun tonight?"

"What kind of fun?"

"We're going to play poker with the Hulk cabin. It's an old rivalry. Hulk versus Pep. We do it every year." Her other friend, Cami, explains.

"Yeah. And this year it's our turn to pick so we picked poker."

"Sounds fun. Which cabin?"

"Hulk. Eight tonight."

Reese nodded signaling that she got it. Unknown to her (and Lily) that would only be the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let the Pranks begin

That night when Reese, Cami, Jamie and all of the Pep Cabin arrived at Hulk and entered they saw a girl that looked similar to Reese (of course Reese didn't notice) had sunglasses on along with a white shirt, jeans and varsity jacket.

"What? No one else wants to get their butt whooped?" Lily wonders as she took all of the betting's that she had earned from her game.

"I heard that she's the best at fifteen and she's from Texas!" Cami informed.

But all went unnoticed as Reese was studying the victor. Who was she? Why does she think that she was a hotshot?

"I'll take you on." Reese says as she sits across from Lily.

Lily studied her opponent. To her Reese looked as though she was a cheerleader. To happy, smiley, and everything else she thought that people would find in your typical cheerleader.

As they played instead of making actual bets of lip-gloss, nail polish, or money Lily had suggested that the loser jump into the lake - butt naked and Reese agreed. After the made that deal everyone could see that each was trying their hardest not to lose; unfortunately for Reese when they showed their cards and Lily won Reese was devestated inside.

Why had she made that bet? Because she assumed that she would win? That it would end in a draw? She didn't know and now she was going to pay the price.

...

As she was infront of the lake Lily was behind her saying that they were waiting for her to jump in. So as the young Matthews jumped in and she was under Lily and her friends took Reese's clothes and ran off.

When she came up and got out of the water (a towel wrapped around) the cheerleader had seen Lily and her friends running away and her clothes missing. She got a bit angry. No one messed with her a d got away with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Parents revealed

For the next couple of weeks Lily, Reese and their friends helped the other pull pranks on the other. The week after jumping into the lake the Reese, Cami, and Jamie put the Hulk's bunks on their roof while they were out doing whatever they were doing.

When Lily, Amanda, and Sami came back from a basketball game Lily was saying how she could sleep for an eternity after the game and Sami was saying how that would be impossible.

"How would it be impossible?" The dirty blonde asks.

"That's why." Amanda says as she points to the beds; Lily turned around and saw them on the roof and got infuriated. They had made that deal a week ago and if Reese wanted revenge, she had another thing coming.

So that following week Amanda, Sami, and Lily had come up with the ultimate prank. One night they snuck over to the Pep Cabin and put their prank in action. Amanda put shaving cream on Jamie making her look like a surgeon.

Sami had put fake bugs in Cami's bed; the bugs looked real so Cami would freak out when she awoke.

When all three were finished they left so they could see their prank in action in the morning.

...

When the Hulk Cabin awoke in the morning and went straight to the Pep Cabin. When the camp administrators went to the Pep Cabin to wake them up the prank went in action.

Cami was freaking out when she saw the bugs thinking that they were real and because of her screams Jamie awoke and started screaming and when Reese carefully got out of bed water balloons started to fall from the ceiling.

Unlike her friends Reese didn't get hit by a single one. That is until a gigantic one came crashing down on her.

"That girl is the most vile person to have walked the Earth!" The dirty blonde screeched.

Outside Lily, Sami, and Amanda were on the side of the cabin looking in through the window enjoying what they and done; unfortunately when the administrators heard screaming they were persistent on going in; Lily had seen the younger one try and go in but quickly blocked the door.

She didn't need to get into trouble. Unfortunately the elder didn't listen and moved Lily out of the way and got covered in chocolate milk. She then turned to the two identical girls and told them to pack.

...

The whole camp was walking through the woods when they stopped in front of a cabin. "The rest of you, return to your activities." The eldest head tells the campers through a megaphone. When the others left she and her daughter stared at Lily and Reese. "You two the isolation cabin."

The two sisters looked at it and instantly hated hit. They don't get along now and they had to share a living area.

This. Sucked.

...

Their first night in the Cabin was awful. As Lily was trying to write she had turned the light on so she could see it clearly but Reese who was trying to sleep had turned the light off so she could; and throughout half of the night they were arguing over weither the light should be on or off.

...

The next morning it was raining so the two really didn't leave their cabin. Lily was getting hungry so she went over to her trunk that was at the foot of her bed and opened it up pulling out Oreos.

"You have Oreos?" Reese asks.

"Yeah, want one?"

"Sure. But...but at home I eat them with-"

"Peanut butter." Both say as the Texan pulls a jar out.

"People usually find this weird." Lily says.

"I know!" Reese agrees. Lily then sees that it stopped raining and went outside. Reese followed with a question in mind. "Lily, what's your Mom like?"

"Wouldn't know I've never met her; what're your parents like?"

"My Moms great! She's a psychologist and school teacher. My Dad well...I've never met him."

"Why the sudden interest all of a sudden?" Lily asks. Reese then pulls her back into the cabin and put them in front of the mirror.

"Don't you see it? The same dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin," Reese lists off.

"If your suggesting that we could be related then I doubt it."

"Really? When's your birthday? We'll answer together."

"August eighth!"

"That's weird. " Lily mutters. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"Do you have a picture of your Mom?"

"..Yes..."

"I have one of my father, get your picture out and if I'm right..." Each took out the torn picture of their missing parent and put the pictures together.

"That's my Dad!"

"And that's my Mom!" Both say as they stare at the wedding picture of Riley and Lucas. Both looked so young, like they were eighteen. Lucas wore a black tux with a black tie that seemed to fit home quite well; and Riley wore a wedding dress that had laced sleeves. Both were smiling at each other and looked so in love.

The twins were wondering what happened to their parents; why were they no longer together? How did they not know about each other sooner?

"So if my Dad is your Dad and your Mom is my Mom...then that makes us sisters." Lily says with tears in her eyes.

"Lily were more than sisters! We're twins!" Reese says also with tears in her eyes.

Both finally found a missing piece of family; they just had to make their family whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Update with Riley and Lucas

In her apartment that she had inherited from her parents Riley was at her kitchen table when Maya came in. "Hey, Riles what are you doing?"

"Nothing." The burnnett says as she was doodling on a piece of paper. "What are you doing here Maya?"

"I needed to get away from Devin and Billy for a while. I can't believe those two are so similar! It drives me crazy! Anyway Riles..." Maya says cautiously. "How are you? I know you miss Lucas and Lily."

"I don't miss Lucas. Yes, I miss my daughter but I don't miss him." In truth the burnnett did miss her former husband. At night she would have dreams of them before they had children and after.

Going to bed every night; raising their daughters together. Riley longed for that but like most fables it won't ever come true. She begins to wonder why she even did divorce Lucas.

Because of Missy? Because of a misunderstanding? Insecurity? All of those had cost Riley her husband and daughter. She had tried to avoid thinking about Lucas by throwing herself into work and looking after Reese but it never worked.

She needed someone to help and Reese needed a father. Sure Riley tried getting back into the dating scene but it never worked out as Lucas would pop into her head and she wouldn't be able to continue.

Maya knew her best friend needed Ranger Rick but he had moved back to Texas, which only had an hour time difference than New York (well Austin did Maya wasn't sure about the rest of the state).

"I'll be back, I gotta make a call." Maya went upstairs to Riley's old room that now belongs to Reese.

...

In Texas Lucas just got back to his big house from riding Lucky, one of his many horses. "Farkle, Smakle I'm back." He shouts.

A light burnnett male that was well built came in. "Smakle's at the store but she should be back any minute now."

"Thanks Farkle," Lucas then sits on a stool that was below a window that looked into his kitchen. He had a drink in front of him.

"So...when do plan on telling Lily about...Marissa?" Farkle had a hard time saying Marissa's name as it didn't feel right to him. He wanted to say Riley so bad. Lucas and Riley sounded much better than Lucas and Marissa.

"Are you going to tell Riley? I mean if Lily and Reese are going to have a stepmother don't you think that the biological mother should know?" Farkle asks.

Lucas flinches as if he had been slapped. He hadn't seen Riley in so long; he hadn't even heard her name in so long! When Farkle mentioned her he could feel his pulse quicken but slowed back to normal once it had realized that Riley was not there.

He missed Riley greatly. He always saw her when he looked at Lily. Both were carefree. Before Lucas could answer Smackle came in with some grocery bags. She put them on the table and was putting them away when Farkle's phone started to go off.

He looked the screen and looked at Smackle both quickly left; it wasn't a problem as Lucas had offered to finish putting the groceries away.

...

Upstairs the couple answer the phone on speaker, glad who was on the other line. "Hey Maya," both say.

"Hey Nerds." Somethings never change. "Anyway do you think it will work?"

Yes, the four of them, Farkle, Smackle, Maya, and Billy, devised a plan to get the twins together.

"Maya...we have news." Smackle says.

"What kind of news?" The blonde wonders.

...

Downstairs Lucas finished putting the groceries away when a woman entered. She had slightly tanned skin but not to tan, burnnett hair, pink shirt, a black skirt, and some knee length boots.

"Hey snuggly bear." She says as she enters the kitchen where her lover was making his special spaghetti.

"Hey gorgeous." He replies.

"So do the others know...who I really am?"

"No. No they don't...Missy."

...

When Maya got back downstairs at Riley's apartment she was in disbelief. She knew it was right to tell Riley that the girls will be getting a stepmother; but she also knew that if she were to tell Riley that Lucas was getting married it would destroy Riley's soul.

No matter how hard she tried to deny it Maya knew that Riley was still in love with Cowboy and she was going to be destroyed once she found out. Which is why Maya wasn't going to tell her best friend.

Especially since Farkle and Smackle are thinking he's marrying who they think he is.

...

That night both Riley and Lucas were awake in their beds thinking about the other. It has been fifteen years. Fifteen years since they've seen each other. Fifteen years since they were married. Fifteen years since they called it quits.

Lucas wondered if he was doing the right thing marrying Missy or if he was holding on to the past. The past were Riley would get upset when Missy tried to flirt with him and he would go after her and reassure her that he doesn't even like Missy.

Marrying Missy would give Lily a mother but was it right? Some of his heart (all of it though Lucas refuses to admit it) belongs to Riley. He just figured that it was because she had given birth to their children though he knew other wise.

His heart belonged to Riley the moment they met on the subway. He wanted to call her many times but figured that it was a long shot at making it work since she most likely remarried. Reese probably knows someone else as Dad.

For Riley she wanted Lucas to hold her. Kiss her and tell her everything will be alright. She wanted Lucas back but figured he had moved on. Besides it wouldn't take that long to get over a girl like her, right?

As both were longing for the other both had gone to sleep that night an emotional mess.


End file.
